


Mirrored Desires

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, happy belated birthday Dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: I made an attempt at exploring the pairing of Dia and Yohane/Yoshiko.Although Yohane's attempts at hitting on Dia are not very good, Dia eventually decides to give her a chance.Edit: Sorry, I missed how the major character death and no archive warnings checkboxes are right next to one another. Carry on.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Mirrored Desires

**Author's Note:**

> How long has it been since my last LL Sunshine fic? I remember saying last year that I wanted to stay on top of Aqours birthdays, but that didn't happen. I tried to get this one ready by Dia's birthday. And missed the mark by two days. Oops.
> 
> I want to do more with these two, but I feel like this is a good stopping point for now. Or perhaps a good starting point. Not yet sure where I want to take them next. I don't recall if I've ever done YohaDia before, but I don't think so. I probably characterised them a little differently than I usually do, but that tends to happen when exploring new ships. And it's been a while, so I don't fully remember how I used to do it.

"One day the darkness will claim you, Dia. On that fateful day your heart will be mine!"

"And then? What will you do if you get it, Yoshiko-san?"

"Uh..."

* * *

It was safe to say that Aqours was off the ground by now, but Dia still felt like she should help out the others with their lessons, schedules, and such. Not everyone was as versed in idol knowledge as her after all, so it was probably for the best that she helped the others out where she could. If you really wanted to do something, you should make sure to do it right. And some needed more help than others, even if they didn't always want it. One of those being Yoshiko.

At first Dia hadn't had that high of an opinion of Yoshiko and her eccentric ways, and the feeling had probably been mutual. But as they got to know each other better, that tension eased. And at some point, for some reason, Yoshiko had decided to start flirting with Dia. Though calling it flirting was perhaps rather generous. She made several really bad come-ons while in-character as 'Yohane'.

Dia wouldn't call it charming. It was more eye-roll-inducing. Honestly for a while she had been sure Yoshiko was only joking around. It was so bad after all. There was no way she was serious. And why would she pick Dia of all people? Sure the friction between them was mostly gone, but they were hardly the two closest members of the group. Yet Yoshiko had proven quite persistent. The quality of her pick-up lines wasn't improving, but there was something almost flattering about how she refused to give up. If it was all just a game to her, surely she would have moved on already.

So Dia had started actually considering it. She hadn't found a place for relationships in her life yet, but she couldn't deny that watching Kanan and Mari made her heart twinge at times. If she wanted to try out dating for herself, then why not go for someone who was already expressing interest in her? Yoshiko was cute, pretty, and her persona was kinda... almost a little cool. Dia had some complicated feelings about it.

* * *

While standing tall it was hard for Dia to not look down on Yoshiko, as the girl was only barely taller than Ruby.

"Well? What you're doing is just a clumsy way of asking me out, isn't it?" Dia asked.

"C-clumsy??" Yoshiko actually looked a little taken aback.

"Have you thought about what you'd do if I said yes?" Dia pressed.

"Dia? Are you..."

"Answer the question," Dia said.

Yoshiko jumped. "I... y-yes, of course! I would... I will show you... um... I-I mean, I can't simply divulge all my dark secrets. Then how would I be able to surprise you?"

While that was almost a recovery, it seemed like Dia's suspicion that Yoshiko hadn't thought that far ahead was right on the money. On the upside she looked cute when she was flustered.

"Then I will give you a chance to prove it, Yoshiko-san," she said.

"Huh?"

"I offer you my heart, as requested. I pray you treat it well," Dia said.

"Seriously?" Yoshiko looked and sounded baffled.

"Of course. I wouldn't joke about something like this," Dia said, hoping that she wasn't making a mistake.

* * *

Yohane hadn't had an easy time getting into Aqours, nor had it been easy getting along with everyone. And Dia had probably been the trickiest one. They seemed so different that for a time she had wondered if it was ever possible for them to get along. But if you scratched Dia's surface, you'd see she could be surprisingly dorky underneath. It had intrigued Yohane. She felt an urge to uncover more of what Dia kept hidden. To see how much of her was real, and how much was just an act. It was a topic that somewhat resonated with her.

Of course just asking someone out like a normal person was pretty much impossible for someone like her. Yoshiko would never be able to maintain her nerve. Especially because Dia was an exceptionally pretty girl. Probably the most beautiful in all of Aqours. But Yohane could do it. Her alluring dark charms would be much harder to resist than anything Yoshiko would be able to do. Yohane was cool, mysterious, intriguing, and tempting. She could make Dia fall for her.

However there had not been much success. Dia seemed steadfastly immune to any of Yohane's advances, or even like she was put off by them. Yohane had considered giving up several times, as she wasn't making any apparent progress, and she knew that at some point you just had to accept that some things were not meant to be. But as soon as she saw Dia again it was like something in her brain went fizz, and she couldn't help herself from trying one more time. Even if she knew it was futile, it was like she was unable to stop. Maybe it would be for the best if she asked someone else to stop her. Hanamaru would probably be willing to do it.

So her surprise when Dia had said she was giving her a chance was deep, and genuine. While it was easy to say that Yohane's charms had finally won the day, deep down she had no idea what had caused Dia to change her mind. She knew she was not that lucky. And she dearly hoped she didn't fuck this up, like she did with so much else.

* * *

 _I don't know what I'm doing_ , Yohane thought. The words were still stuck in her mind. 'I will give you a chance to prove it'. A chance. Meaning she could fuck it up. And she was good at fucking things up.

"Are you okay, Yoshiko-san?" Dia asked.

Yohane nearly jumped. "I-I'm fine," she said.

The two of them were on something like a date. It was really just taking a walk, but Dia had suggested that it could be a good way of spending some time together. Have a conversation. The problem was that Yohane couldn't think of anything to say. What if she said the wrong thing? She should have taken the time to learn what Dia was into, aside from idols.

"Are you sure?" Dia didn't sound convinced. "I would prefer if you were honest with me."

"I am!" Yohane insisted, but Dia still didn't seem convinced. It felt like she was fucking it up already. _Honest, huh?_ "I am... I am a little nervous... maybe..." she admitted.

"Oh? How come?" Dia asked.

That wasn't a fair question. "Because..." Yohane looked out towards the ocean. "I like you... and I want you to like me..." She glanced towards Dia, and saw a slight smile on her lips. It was a really cute smile.

"You always seemed so absurdly confident when you were hitting on me," Dia said.

Yohane quickly looked away again. "Yeah, but..." Suddenly she could feel something on her hand. Something soft, and warm. Her head snapped around to look, and saw Dia's hand grabbing her own. "D-Dia?"

Dia was blushing slightly. "Well... Mari-san told me this is expected when you're a couple. And I believe that if you really want to do something, you should do it right," she said. "Do you dislike it?"

"No! Not at all," Yohane said quickly. "Your hand is very nice. It's... uh... wait, Mari knows?"

"Yes," Dia confirmed. "I don't have any relationship experience, so I figured it was best to ask for some advice."

"Oh..." That made sense, but... "You are aware she will never let us hear the end of it?" Yohane asked.

"I think you're exaggerating, Yoshiko-san," Dia said. "Probably. Mari-san is a good friend. Besides, she would have found out eventually."

"I guess." Yohane was having a hard time focusing on anything except the feeling of Dia's hand. "Um.. hey? Could you call me Yohane?" she asked.

"No," Dia replied.

"But... you're the one who said we should do it right!"

"Within reason."

* * *

She would probably never admit it to anyone, but Dia actually felt envious of Yoshiko. More specifically the way she so enthusiastically embraced her persona of Yohane. It was clearly a source of strength and comfort for her. It felt a bit like a strange mirror version of Dia's own situation.

Dia was the heir of the Kurosawa family. A lot of responsibility was placed upon her. She had to be mature, polite, and responsible. Someone who could take charge, keep a level head, and take stock of a situation. Someone who could be a leader. When she had started high school everyone had expected her to take part in the student council, and likely become president. As soon as her enrolment was confirmed it had pretty much been a done deal.

And she wouldn't say she hated it. It felt natural for her to look after people, and act responsibly. Student council work was fulfilling. It was nice to be someone who was looked up to. But in a sense it was still her persona. It wasn't all that she was. She had to lock away parts of herself in order to maintain her public image. Some things just weren't appropriate to display. She couldn't simply 'be herself'. And that was fine. She had outlets. Being a school idol was one of them.

Yet some days she really just wanted to be treated like an ordinary girl. Someone who could goof off, play around, and not seem intimidating to anyone. Part of her really wished that would also come naturally to her. Would it be so much to ask that she be told she was cute once in a while? That didn't seem like an unreasonable wish.

The girl who didn't want to be ordinary, so she created an extravagant persona. And the girl who wished she wasn't so tied down by her persona, and would like to be ordinary. Maybe being together with Yoshiko would teach her something.

* * *

Dia poured Yoshiko a cup of green tea. "Go ahead," she said.

Yoshiko picked it up, and gingerly smelled it. While she had been the one to ask Dia to make tea for her in the first place, she seemed a bit uncertain now that it was actually in her hands.

Even so, Dia was pleased that Yoshiko had asked for something. Things were progressing fairly well for them. Dia didn't actually know how it was supposed to go, as she didn't have anything to compare with, but she thought they were doing good. It felt like Yoshiko's nervousness had been steadily going down, and her confidence rising as well.

They had even sat together to watch a live performance DVD Dia had ordered. Her and Ruby had already watched it, but she wanted to see it again, and it felt like an excuse to spend a few hours together. Honestly she had been worried that Yoshiko would be bored, but that hadn't seemed to be the case. Plus they had sat right up against each other. Yoshiko might be a little on the skinny side, but she had still been warm.

The reactions of the others had overall been a little surprised, but supportive. Ruby had certainly appeared to be surprised, before saying she was very happy for them, but Dia suspected she might have figured it out before they made the official announcement.

And per Yoshiko's prediction, Mari delighted in teasing them. She had clearly just been holding back until they made it official, and had promptly let herself loose with gusto. Though Dia had no idea why Mari called her a cougar, and she refused to explain herself. Dia's asking just made her giggle even harder. Something about the way she said it made Dia hesitant to look it up. Kanan was also happy to join in on the teasing, though she was a little more restrained than Mari. Hopefully they'd get over it sooner rather than later.

"Please, drink," Dia urged Yoshiko.

"Oh, yeah, of course," Yoshiko said, as if she had forgotten that was what you did with tea. She took a careful sip, and the expression on her face said it all.

"Not to your liking?" Dia asked.

"It's fine," Yoshiko said quickly. "I mean, it's good." She was not a great liar.

"I would have thought a dark angel could handle some bitterness," Dia said, before sipping her own cup. Personally she thought she had done a very good job. Maybe because she was making it for someone she cared about.

"Fallen angel!" Yoshiko corrected her.

A little while back Dia might have been annoyed with Yoshiko's reaction, but now it felt almost like part of her charm. She was trying to step outside of her comfort zone, even if it wasn't always met with success.

Yoshiko took another sip. "I think I need something sweet to go with this," she said.

"That's what the dango are for," Dia said. There was a reason some type of sweets were part of a tea ceremony.

"Hm... not quite what I had in mind," Yoshiko said, and put her cup down. Dia watched her in puzzlement as she crawled around the table, right up to her, and placed a hand on Dia's cheek.

"Yoshiko-san?"

"I think I want to get my sweetness from you, Dia," Yoshiko said, looking Dia right in the eyes.

Suddenly it hit Dia what was happening. "Oh..." Her heart started beating faster. She recognised it was a corny line, but with Yoshiko that close it didn't really matter.

"Do you mind?" Yoshiko asked.

 _Do I?_ "No," Dia said out loud. _That was easy._ She surprised herself. "Just let me..." She leaned forward to put her cup down, which left her face even closer to Yoshiko's. It felt like she was burning up, though Yoshiko's face looked as red as Dia's felt. She closed her eyes before saying: "I'm ready." She was about to find out how true that statement was.

She could feel Yoshiko press up even closer before their lips touched. _My first kiss._ She had no idea what to do, but she didn't have long to worry about it before her mind went blank. Next thing she was aware of was the two of them in a tight embrace. She had no memory of putting her arms around Yoshiko.

"I didn't think... you'd get that into it," Yoshiko said between heavy breaths.

"Me neither," Dia agreed, even if she could barely remember.

"So... you liked it?"

"I'm... not sure... I think I need to... try again."

Yoshiko seemed only too happy to oblige.


End file.
